wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Garreth Pumpkinbreath
Garreth Pumpkinbreath is a major character who appears in: Halloween 2017. Born from Satan's asshole, Garreth Pumpkinbreath stood alone on the surface of Endaria, then chose to work alongside the Rangers. Synopsis History At an unknown time, Garreth Pumpkinbreath emerged from the cheeks of the demon lord, Satan. He was unwillingly summoned to the overworld, Endaria, where he joined the Rangers guild. Halloween 2017 In October of 2063, Pumpkinbreath was put together with the likes of Sonic Shadowedge, Rammit Inmah Ashol Sam, Halloween Daddy, Remorse Does Spook, and Nando McBanterlad, upon their recruitment. The party perused their new headquarters based, then met with their fellow rangers in their dormitory: Hannibal Lecter, Jason Voorhees, John Kramer, and Billy Loomis. After the meet and greet, the party went to the library, where they met with an old librarian, who was raped by Shadowedge and Pumpkinbreath, with his own cologne. Just after that, they went out into the garden, where they met with three more fellow rangers: Tazuka Bates, JaCrispy, and uncle Freddy, however, Sonic Shadowedge forward rolled into Tazuka, killing him. Sporticus Vonpoopingstain then gathered the group and sent the party up north to deal with a mysterious cult that had been killing people for either offerings or some sort of experiment. On their journey to the cult's supposed lair, they encountered two wolves, which they mercilessly killed. They then managed to find the whereabouts of the cult's lair, where they discovered the leader, Dr. Eggman, but, upon this sudden realization, they were all attacked by three raging cultists. The team had a little trouble with the fight, but Rammit jumped up and used his ability "bald bull," which obliterated the cultists and Eggman's Cult as a whole. With a fine mission complete, the party set their sights on a long journey home, but as soon as they reached their headquarters, they found Sporticus Vonpoopingstain dead. His liver had been torn out and a full can of beans had been poured over him, in addition, the walls had some writing that said "The Doctor Is In!" on it. Sonic Shadowedge tasted a bean and instantly deduced that the beans came from the Rangers cafeteria, so the party ventured into the room, where they gathered all of the possible suspects: Hannibal, Jason, John, Billy, JaCrispy, and Uncle Freddy. The party interrogated each suspect, except for JaCrispy, but had still deduced that the killer could only be Hannibal, but, in the trial, the party lacked the sufficient amount of evidence to prove that Hannibal was guilty, so they were all hung, except for Rammit Inmah Ashol Sam, who was able to present a special milk sample that proved his innocence. Hannibal, the true killer, was seemingly safe, until Rammit grabbed a samurai sword and committed seppuku, while also driving the sword into Hannibal Lecter, killing them both. Justice had been served at the cost of the heroes' lives, and the people of Nowhere Man felt safe, until the killings continued. It would seem that Hannibal had an accomplice, JaCrispy. Powers & Abilities Breath As his name suggests, his breath smells of pumpkins. Gallery Garreth Pumpkinbreath.png|Garreth Pumpkinbreath (1st edition render) Trivia * Garreth's backstory may be the true initial mentioning of the demon world. Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters Category:Halloween 2017 Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Sam Category:Playable Characters